mechassaultfandomcom-20200215-history
MechAssault
Description MechAssault is a third-person shooter based off of a pen-and-paper game in the BattleTech universe, and the MechWarrior series was created by FASA studios. The game itself was developed by Day 1 Studios and published by Microsoft Game Studios for the Xbox videogame console. MechAssault was released in November 2002 as part of the Xbox LIVE launch line-up (A series of games that supported the Xbox LIVE Multiplayer service) The original release of MechAssault has included a demo of Quantum Redshift. MechAssault was then later released as an Xbox Platinum Hit game. This version did not include the Quantum Redshift demo. The sequel, MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf, was released in December of 2004. Plot MechAssault starts with the MechWarrior looking out a window in the common lounge of the dropship Icarus. Major Natalia talks to the MechWarrior, who then follows her in to the loading bay. While doing so, the Major tells the MechWarrior their orders. They are to covertly land on the planet Helios, and prepare the planet for invasion. Their primary objective is to destroy a set of orbital guns. When the MechWarrior and the Major enter the Mech bay, there are several battle Mechs seen that are ready for action. While the Icarus is landing, it is scanned and fired upon, forcing it to perform a hard-landing. While doing so, two lances of Mechs 'Hot-Drop' out of the Icarus, landing somewhere else on the planet. However, the MechWarrior does not make it out of the dropship before the other lances do. The MechWarrior then proceeds to carry out a variety of objectives in three different biomes of the planet: grasslands, tundra, and volcanic. The list of objectives per-zone and in order is below. Objectives: Grasslands *Mission 1: Recon area, assess local forces. *Mission 2: Destroy enemy COM's tower. *Mission 3: RV with local forces, defend the palace. *Mission 4: Destroy enemy Air Field, Tank Depot, and Helicopter landing pads. *Mission 5: Sink ships that are carrying parts for the Orbital guns, and their escorts. *Mission 6: Hijack enemy Madcat Heavy Mech and destroy the base in the area. *Mission 7: Defend from counter-attack by the WoB to reclaim the Madcat. *Mission 8: Gain access to the WoB fusion power plant. *Mission 9: Destroy the WoB fusion power plant. Objectives: Tundra *Mission 10: RV with the shot-down Icarus *Mission 11: Eliminate the WoB sensor net. *Mission 12: Use the salvaged Thor to gain access to the WoB COM's network and steal data related to the orbital guns. *Mission 13: Destroy the Orbital Guns, and save the incoming Wolf's Dragoons from being shot out of the sky. Objectives: Volcanic *Mission 14: Infiltrate the WoB Mech compound and steal a Mech. *Mission 15: Use the stolen Atlas to destroy the Mansion, kill the WoB brass. *Mission 16: Free the WoB POWs and put an end to the slave labor the WoB is using. *Mission 17: Eliminate the convoy that the WoB Silver is being transported in before it reaches the stronghold. *Mission 18: Mount a frontal assault on the WoB spaceport, stop the WoB retreat. *Mission 19: Fight up to the WoB dooms-day drill approach. *Mission 20: Destroy local forces and the dooms-day drill. Cut Scenes: *Start of campaign: Shows the Icarus entering orbit over Helios, MechWarrior gets orders from the Major. *Before Mission 1: Icarus it fired upon by Orbital Guns, forced to send both Mech teams out, takes a hard landing. *After Mission 1: Bravo Lance reports in, destroyed by an unknown Mech. *After Mission 5: Alpha Lance reports in, destroyed by an unknown Mech. *After Mission 20: Ragnarok self-destructs, dooms-day drill is destroyed. *End of campaign: Lt. Foster is examining the pilot seat, the MechWarrior wakes up, Major congratulates the MechWarrior. Category:Incomplete Article Category:MechAssault Category:Planets